


Too Much

by Supreme Little Monster (RoNask)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Supreme%20Little%20Monster
Summary: An accident with a potion on the greenhouse forces Misty and Cordelia get a bit more intimate.





	Too Much

The hissing sound made her raise her head from her work on the soil of the vase. She turned to Misty, who had been working at the worktable right behind her, just in time to let out a worried “Misty!” and pull the younger woman back a bit with her telekinesis before the whole potion on the blender flew up and grabbed on the ceiling.

“Hot damn!” exclaimed the swamp witch as she tried to regain her footing.

Cordelia observed the chaos in the ceiling before turning to the other witch. That was when she saw the huge green stain on the white blouse the Cajun was wearing.

The Supreme rushed to the sink with a bowl and quickly got water, pouring it on the shirt, “Misty, take it off! It burns! The wrong potion burns!”

The white piece was on the worktable quickly and before anything could be said, the headmistress had run out of the greenhouse to grab just the right material to clean up the mess in the ceiling.

With a flick of her finger, she set the burning green mix on fire and used a soaking towel to clean the ceiling once she put out the flames. She allowed the dirty towel to fall to the floor, deciding she would take care of it later.

Cordelia turned to Misty who was with her back to the door and seemed to be cleaning the blouse herself. When she moved her hair out of the way, the sight made the Supreme froze, closed and locked the door with her telekinesis.

Apparently, the swamp witch hadn’t thought of wearing a bra that morning.

The sound of the door closing made the Cajun glance over her shoulder with a frown, then she turned and Cordelia did everything in her power to focus on the younger woman’s eyes, “Are you okay? I hope you didn’t get burnt ‘cause of my mess”

The Supreme cleared her throat and gave a short nod, “Yes, I’m fine. Are  _ you _ injured?”

“No, not really. Thanks to you, though,” she chuckled a bit and showed the white blouse, “This just got thinner”

“I’m sorry to hear”

“It’s fine, I never really liked it”

“Do you, uh, want me to get another one in your room?”

“No need, I’ll change it later, when we’re done here. It’s going to suck to put it on, though”

_ You don’t have to _ , “Would you like some help?”

“Could you?”

“Of course”

Cordelia felt as if every step she took sent a wave of red to her cheeks, along with warmth to her neck and chest.

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” Misty muttered once the headmistress was near, blushing a bit herself, “I just, I don’t mind. I mean, it’s not like you don’t have them too. And bras get uncomfortable”

“It’s fine, really,” she bit her lower lip.

The Supreme focused on finding out how the weird straps of the blouse worked.

“You can look, you know. I don’t really mind”

Cordelia paused. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and shifted a bit because of the feeling growing in a lower region of her body. Almost tentatively her gaze rose up to meet the sight of Misty’s breasts.

The headmistress struggled to swallow a sound as she felt the growing need in the back of her mind to know their weight. She bit her lower lip and faced the fabric of the blouse again, “They’re beautiful, you’re beautiful”

The swamp witch was colored red on the cheeks and shook her head. She took the blouse from the Supreme, “Let me put this on”

A sigh escaped Cordelia, but she couldn’t determine if it were out of relief or disappointment. All she knew was that she was glad she wasn’t the one with their upper body undressed or her friend might know just what kind of naughty thoughts had been going through her head.

Misty began and had the piece half on, then she let out a frustrated huff, “I’ll need you to tie it up on the front while I hold it here on the back”

Cordelia felt like whimpering at the idea of having her hands so close to those beautifully sculpted forms and not being allowed to touch them. As if the sight of them alone wasn’t too much for her to be reminded of her potentially inappropriate lusts towards her friend.

As she touched the straps, the headmistress settled for a night with a battery operated friend.

She worked with patience, trying to hide her trembling hands and the fact that she was giving herself time to imprint the sight in her mind. She had to shift a bit when she noticed her breath was making goosebumps spread in the pale skin, nipples hardened and she wondered if her own were in such condition because she could feel them against her bra. 

Her mouth started watering.

“Do you like them on you?”

The Supreme rose her eyebrows at the younger woman. She wouldn’t dare to face her and have the Cajun see just how dark her pupils had grown.

“Bras,” Misty clarified.

“I don’t mind them. Though I do do my best to choose the most comfortable ones,” she answered.

“This one can be a bit loose,” the swamp witch said about the strap the headmistress was tying.

Cordelia’s hand moved and she felt the back of her fingers brush against the hard nipples, “I’m sorry”

The whimper that came in response was material to haunt the Supreme’s dreams for a decade. A hand caught the older woman’s wrist and kept it in place, in contact.

The gaze of the headmistress rose and found parted lips with closed eyes. Then Misty blinked and let go of Goode, her features going red and she turned away, “Sorry”

The piece of information such reaction had just given her made her body remind her just how much Cordelia craved her companion, something that would have made her shift, had she not been focused on covering the other woman’s breast with her palm and letting her finger stimulate the hardened nipple.

The Cajun groaned and met the eyes of the headmistress, finding them just as dark as her own.

“Should I stop?” the Supreme asked.

“No”

There was a gasp before their lips collided and a hand pulled Misty closer by the waist, their forms pressing together with only an arm between them, teasing the younger witch to sweet noises.

Cordelia got rid of the white blouse, then her hands moved to the back of Misty’s thighs. She got the skirt out of the way and made the younger woman sit on the worktable.

Day felt her legs being spread and a shiver go down her spine as her skirt became further of a bundle around her waist, exposing her legs to the night air and to the warm hands of the older woman.

Her panties slid down her body, the Supreme’s touch guiding it away from her form. One of the hands of the headmistress then caressed their way up the inside of her thigs until her fingers brushed the younger woman’s core.

Misty cried out as her folds were spread and explored.

“You’re dripping wet,” muttered Cordelia.

“I’ve been wet since you laid eyes on me”

The Supreme groaned and allowed her digits to slide inside her companion, stealing the other woman’s breath.

“Miss Cordelia…”

“There’s so much I want to do to you…”

The headmistress pumped her fingers in and out. She leaned her body towards the Cajun, took a breast into her mouth and teased it with her tongue until she had Day arching and moaning.

Cordelia had been right, the girl had been very wet and it took little for her to come undone under the ministrations of the Supreme. Her body trembled and she let out a loud noise.

Misty kissed her lover and made sure to transmute them to the Supreme’s bedroom. They hit the bed and fell on it. The Cajun got up only to get out of her skirt, then approached the other woman and started undoing her pants.

“I have to tell you something”

“What?”

“There’s a whole lot a want to do to you too”


End file.
